Otherside
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: In the world of rap, Soul Eater had just made his way to the top of the charts and started to get tangled into the world. With his friends Black Star and Death The Kid, two rappers who were also famous, he learns the ropes of their world. But, after running into a certain regularly beautiful girl, Soul is thrown into a tornado of confusion and struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In the world of rap, only three things really mattered. Drug, sex, and money. Soul Eater had just made his way to the top of the charts and started to get tangled into the world. With his friends Black Star and Death The Kid, two rappers who were also famous, he learns the ropes of their world. But, after running into a certain regularly beautiful girl, Soul is thrown into a tornado of confusion and struggle.

* * *

**Otherside**

_**By.** Hidding-In-Shadows_

Chapter One: What I've Become

* * *

Soul Eater sat in the living room with his two best guys. The black leather couch under him was new, just bought as a present from his parents for his successful album that he released recently. His red eyes were closed slightly, just peeked open and looking at the T.V. screen as the dark haired girl spoke, MTV in the corner of the screen. The women was about to report the song that had reached number one that week, and Soul was itching to see who it was. His feet were propped up on the glass table in front of him and he sighed, ruffling his pure white hair as a commercial came on.

"Oh for fuck sakes, this is like the fifth commercial in _just_ this show." one of his friend groaned from his left. Soul looked to the blue haired monkey, smirking at the man. Black Star rolled his green eyes and stood up, slapping his knees. "Well, I'm getting another beer. Want anything?" he nodded to Soul and the other guy, a black haired, sharp faced man with yellow-hazel eyes.

"Yeah, grab me one." the black haired guy, Kid said.

"Who do you think is at the top?" Soul asked gruffly, closing his eyes as his head fell back on the couch.

"I don't know. That Justin Law guy, his song was number three last week. I haven't seen it yet, so maybe it's number one here." Kid said, brushing off invisible dust from his slacks.

"Justin Law, that country hick guy?" Soul raised a brow, cracking one eye open. Kid nodded as Black Star walked back in with two beers, handing one to Kid and cracking the top of his own off with his teeth, spitting the cap somewhere on the floor.

"Nah, I think it's gonna be that one guy, what's his name? Red hair, crazy eyes. Old school guy who just came back."

"Spirit Albarn?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, that guy. I've heard one of his new songs on lately. Who does he think he is, Brittney Spears, coming back after so long."

"Eh, I wouldn't underestimate Spirit." Kid said, taking a sip of his beer. "My father and him are still pretty close. The only reason he wasn't really around was because of his daughter. He's been trying to keep her out of the music industry. Say's it's trouble."

"He has a daughter?" Black Star rose a brow. "Damn, even that guy can get laid, huh? Guess you can get anything with a little money."

"Shh, it's back on." Soul said, grabbing the remote and turning it up as the lady came back on.

"Today we bring a new guy to the top of our chart." she said with her light, flirty voice. "I'm sure you all have heard of his new song. Hear's our number one this week, Black Blood by Soul Eater!"

Soul bolted up right, his eyes wide as he heard his song play through the TV. His mouth hung open as the piano played and his rap rang out of the speakers. He looked to his friend who both had smirks on their faces.

"T-That's my song. Guys, I'm number fucking one!" Soul laughed, leaning back into the couch and running a hand through his hair. "I made it."

"Hell yeah you did Soul man." Black Star let ou booming laugh out. "Now, let's go out and let me show you how a God celebrates."

* * *

Soul walked down the street, his white hoodie pulled up and his hands stuffed into the pockets. His red eyes flashed as he looked down the street, his hand curled around the gun in his pocket. Ever since those few months ago when he hit number one, his song stayed up for a while longer until an old fashion guy who'd been in the game for a while rose back to the top. The guy, Asura, had his guys posted everywhere to keep and eye out on Eater. Black Star and Kid had talked the man to get a gun for his own safety when walking back to his apartment. His bike was still in the shop after his tires had gotten slashed in a threat to keep low. As Soul walked, a large, black SUV pulled up next to him, the window rolling down to show Black Star. Soul turned to his friend, pulling the hood down and smiling to his friend. Black Star took a deep puff of something rolled up and smiled back, a ring of smoke leaving his lips.

"Hey man." Soul put his hand out and Black Star grabbed it, giving it a squeeze. "What you smokin'?"

"Some new shit that Kilik found. Come on, we still got a lot left." Black Star nodded to the back and Soul shrugged.

"Sure, I gotta get home though, it's late and I've got to go to recording in the morning. Also, I got something coming tonight." Soul opened the back door and pulled himself in, closing it behind him. Smoke filled the car, a few glasses of beer in the cup holders. Soul nodded to Kid who sat up front and then grabbed Kilik's hand, pulling him into a half hug. Kilik smirked as Black Star started driving off and handed the white haired demon a joint.

"Hit it on up. Never had anything like it." the black man said, handing him a lighter also. Soul lite the joint, taking a long hit and the let the smoke out, closing his eyes. His throat burned, but his mind felt buzzed almost instantly and Soul laughed, looking at the joint.

"Damn K. Where the fuck did you find this?"

"Stole it from Rag at the studio, replaced it with some other hard stuff."

"He's gonna be _pissed_." Black Star laughed from the front seat, grabbing a bottle and taking a swig as he turned at a light.

"Who gives a shit! Him and his guys are gonna be seeing rainbows tonight." Kilik laughed and the three other men joined him. Soul looked out the window, taking another hit, his eyes watching the sidewalk.

He jumped as he saw a short figure standing on the street, it's eyes wide and his mouth pulled into a crud smile from ear to ear. It's skin was red, a tortured red that seemed to be filled with horror. A suit hugged the creature and a laughed echoed in the white hair mans ears as they drove past it, his eyes locked on the figure. Soul's eyes were wide, frightened and he took another long puff of the join, realizing what was going on. It was coming back, the _thing. _The demon he had inside that he didn't want to come out. That voice in his head that told him what to do, the voice that controlled him. Soul took one last hit before burning the joint out, trying to fill his head with static so he could ignore that laugh.

"Soul!"

Soul shook his head to see that they had stopped in front of his complex, all the others looking at him. The gave him a confused look and Black Star cleared his throat. Soul felt the wetness on his face and reached up, feeling tears had fallen. He wiped his face quickly, murmured a thanks and got out of the car, rushing to his apartment. He bolted up the stairs, the elevator still out from when it had broke a week ago. Soul stood on the fifth floor, his shaking hand reaching in his pocket as he tried to grab his key. He could still hear the Orge's laugh in his ears as the door clicked open and he stormed in, slamming the door behind him. Soul threw the keys on the counter and rushed into the kitchen, throwing open the cabinets. Food covered the shelves and Soul pushed all the boxes and can to the side, searching through as the laughing became a ring in his ears.

Finally, he found what he was looking for and pulled the container out, cracking it open. He chugged a few mouthfuls of the syrup down before closing the bottle and slugging to the couch, the effects of it kicking in immediately. The ringing dulled back to the laughed before disappearing as he slumped into the leather. His eyes fluttered closed as he sunk down, down, down.

* * *

When he awoke, there was a banging on the door. Soul jerked up, his eyes wide and a throbbing pain in his head. His stomach flipped as he stood up and walked to the door, grabbing the handle and throwing the door open angrily.

"What the hell d-"

He stopped as he saw who was at the door. A girl, maybe a few years younger then him, standing there with a box in her small hands. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two pigtails and her eyes a dull green color. Her cheeked were lightly dusted with pink and she was taking slight shallow breathes. She handed the box to him.

"Order for Soul Evans. Music books, five to be exact." she said.

Soul grabbed the box and turned, placing it on the counter and turned back to the girl. She was leaning on one foot, her hip thrust out. She was your average girl, not curvy but not stick straight. Her hips were defined by a skirt that hung on them and the red color showed off her long, pale legs. A long, black coat was wrapped around her, a white crisp shirt with a yellow vest over it, her chest small. She reached into a pocket in her coat, pulling out small white gloves and tugging them on. She looked up to Soul and cleared her throat.

"Y-You're Soul Eater, right?" she asked, narrowing her eyes lightly.

"Ah, yeah. The package was under my real name. Thanks."

"Mmmhm." she nodded, puckering her lips. "Well, thanks for your business. I really appreciate you coming to my place for them. If you need anything else, you know where to call."

Soul watched as she turned and started her way down the stairs and then stopped, looking to him. "Oh, and we've got a sale on the keyboards. Right down your alley, right?" she then continued down and out of his sight.

Soul blinked before turning and walking into his apartment, closing the door behind him and locking it. He grabbed the box with a huff and sat on the couch, placing it in front of him on the coffee table. His rubbed the bridge of his nose, the ache still there. He grumbled and stood up, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge, grabbing a beer and slammed it closed, slugging to his bedroom. He jumped onto the bed, laying down and cracking the beer open, chugging half of it. A buzz filled him quickly after he finished it and he put it on his side table, the ache less then before. He sighed, closing his eyes and soon feel asleep.

* * *

She stood in the store, her back to him. She was cleaning from the looks of it, a white clothe in her hand as she wiped the key's of the only grand piano in the shop down, her mouth pulled tight in concentration as she turned slightly, adjusting her weight. Soul watched from outside the store, the sound of thunder echoing in the air as black clouds swirled overhead. Soul looked up to them as the first drop of rain fell, hitting his cheek. He wiped it off and grabbed the handle of the door to the small music store, Grigori Music Shop. The little silver bell over the door rang out and she turned around quickly, caught off guard. A soft smile then appeared and she put the clothe down, rubbing her hands on her pale blue jeans.

"Soul, glad you could make it. I'm guessing you're here for the keyboards?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Ah, yeah. And just to look around." he murmured, walking over to the grand piano, his fingers running over the slightly damp keys from her rubbing them down. "It's a nice little place you've got here . . ."

"Oh silly me. I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." she put her hand out and Soul grabbed his, shaking the petite hand. She had a strong grip for such a little thing.

"Albarn, as in Spirit Albarn's daughter?"

Maka chuckled and let her hand fall. "Yep, the one and only." she turned and grabbed the clothe, walking to the back of the store and disappearing into a back room. "Take a look around. I was just cleaning up some things." she called.

Soul nodded and looked around, his eyes wondering around the store. On one wall were guitars of all shapes, sizes, and colors hanging, tag around them to read their prices. At the front of the store, in the show case, there were two keyboards and two guitars in front of them, probably her most expensive products. A few shelves stood, simple things like strings and picks lining them along with bows for other instruments and sticks for drum sets. Music books and sheet music books on others. On the other wall were a line of four keyboards, all clean and new. Above them hung violins and violas along with a few horns that Soul didn't know too well.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked and Soul looked to see her behind the counter in the back that sat in front of the back room. She pushed her blonde bangs from her face with a smile, her green eyes looking over the shop. "It's not much, but I manage. A few people come in, grab some strings or picks." she walked out from the counter and leaned on it, crossing her arms over the pink tank top she wore.

"It's nice." he said, sitting at the bench of the grand piano, his fingers still resting on the keys. "Took up the selling part after your dad said you couldn't do the crating part?" he looked to her with a smirk and Maka laughed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm friend with Death The Kid." Soul grunted as he got up and walked to the keyboards, his hands in his pockets as he looked over them. "Said something about it a while ago."

"Yeah, my dad's a real prick." she snorted. "Moved out right when I turned eighteen so I could take up this place. Now that I'm an adult, he doesn't have any say over what I do." she huffed happily and Soul laughed, walking to the next keyboard.

"So you're eighteen?" he asked casually, pressing the key of the board, listening to to soft note that came out.

"Yep. Just a few months ago actually."

"Be careful out there." Soul looked to her and nodded to the streets outside the shop. "It may look nice and peaceful during the day, but with the people living in these parts, you've gotta look over your shoulder constantly. Especially you."

"Especially me?" she raised a brow. "Why especially me?" she asked, leaning off of the counter and taking a few steps towards him.

"Well being a young, eighteen year old girl in this area without someone who's around you, someone could see you as an easy target." he walked closer to her too, shrugging and his red eyes digging into hers.

"So tell my Soul Eater, what kind of _target_ are you talking about?" she sighed, tilting her head slightly.

"Murder, rape, a hit and run. Things like that. With a pretty little thing like you running around by themselves, Tiny-Tits, someone's bound to notice you and snatch you on up." he reached out, pressing the key of the board next to him and smirked. "I'll take this one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** In the world of rap, only three things really mattered. Drug, sex, and money. Soul Eater had just made his way to the top of the charts and started to get tangled into the world. With his friends Black Star and Death The Kid, two rappers who were also famous, he learns the ropes of their world. But, after running into a certain regularly beautiful girl, Soul is thrown into a tornado of confusion and struggle.

* * *

**Otherside**

_**By.** Hidding-In-Shadows_

Chapter Two: That Air Bubble

* * *

Soul sat as the keyboard in front of him, the tag still on it. He scratched at the orange tag that stuck to the corner with his nail, pulling up a little of it. He sighed and then looked to the keyboard, bringing his hands up and about to press the keys down, but stood up and walked away from it, running a hand over his face. His eyes glanced to the clock on the stove, reading the time. It was still early, only two.

At the moment, his phone rang out and Soul walked to the kitchen, pulling the phone off of the charger and answering it. He gave a gruff hello and then heard a laugh on the other end.

"Eater, what's up!"

"Sup Kilik, what do you need?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Yo man, Star, Kid and I are going down to the courts. We need one more, wanna join up there?"

Soul glanced to the clock and then the piano and shrugged to himself. "Sure."

"Ight! Be there in fifteen man." Soul hung up and put the phone down, walking to his bedroom. He pulled his pants and shirt off, standing there in his boxers as he grabbed a pair of baggy shorts and tugged them on, pulling on a tank top as well. He pulled out a pair of Nike's from under his bed, lacing them up and smiling at the way they fit. He walked out of the room, grabbing his keys and his phone from the counter and slammed the door behind him, making sure it was locked.

The courts weren't far, just a few blocks, and it had been a while since he played a game. He knew he was gonna be rusty, but that didn't matter. With these shoes, he'll be able to touch that net. He jogged slightly down the street, trying to stretch out without having to do too much. Before he knew it, he was at the courts, Kilik, Kid, and Black Star greeting him. Kilik held the basketball up.

"Now, teams?"

"Me and Soul for sure." Black Star said. Kid laughed and just shook his head, walking over to Kilik's side.

"Now, for the punishment." Kilik smirked, tossing the ball in his hands.

"Alright, if you guys loose then . . . you've got to go to fucking Liz and Patti's bare _ass_ naked." Black Star smirked. Kid and Kilik looked to each other and shrugged, then Kilik laughed, narrowing his eyes.

"And if you two lose then . . . we get your weed for one week."

"Ah come on man, not the weed." Soul groaned, rubbing his neck.

"Hey, calm down Eater, we're not gonna loose!" Black Star said and Kilik tossed the ball to him before Star tossed it back and the game began.

Kilik passed the ball to Kid who made down the court with it before Soul rammed into him, stealing the ball back and throwing it down to Star who caught it and drippled down easily, making his way to the hoop. Soul raced after him and right as Kilik went to get the ball from the blue haired man, Star threw the ball back to Soul who jumped and caught it in mid-air before dunking it into the net, a loud _swoosh_ echoing over the court. Black Star and Soul laughed, chest bumping and looked to Kilik and Kid who both were grumbling. They went back to the center of the court and Kilik passed it to Kid right off the bat, running down to the next as the black hair man dodged Soul easily, passing it to Kilik who jumped and grabbed it right out of Black Star's hands and went right to the net, throwing it in, getting nothing but net. Black Star and Soul looked to each other, realizing they had an even pair to go against.

After a solid thirty minutes of playing, all four of the boys had disregarded their shirts and were covered in a layer of sweat. The score was tired, the next basket was going to determine if two boys were going to be bare naked in front of their friends or if two other boys were going to be missing out on a good buzz for a week. Soul had the ball and was running down the court when Kilik stole it from him, passing it to Kid. As Kid caught it, Black Star shouldered him, getting the ball from his grasp and running down the court, throwing it in the air carelessly. Soul jumped to catch it, but Kilik got it instead. The ball then slipped from his fingers and Soul grabbed it, turning out of Kilik's grasp and jumped, slamming the ball into the basket, the metal rim shaking from his force. Soul's ears rang and he smiled, letting out a laugh. Soul turned, his arms in the air as he let out a woop.

His arms fell.

His eyes widened.

Kilik.

His mind was racing as he ran to the man.

Red.

Kid yelling as he rushed to his team mate, Black Star pulling his gun out from the back of his pants and shooting at the SUV that drove by.

Only one thought raced through his head as Soul looked to see where he was standing and where his friend was laying, bleeding out from the bullet that dug into his chest.

A war had started between the rappers.

* * *

The shooter was unknown, but Black Star was guessing it was one of Asura's guys. Kilik had recently started going out with a girl named Patti Thompson. Her sister, Liz, was with Kid and after Patti and one of Asura's guys, Justin, had ended it, Liz set her little sister up on a date with Kilik and the two had been head of heels since that day a few weeks ago. Now, one of the fuckers had shot Kilik up, missing his heart by a hair. Soul's friend was now in the emergency room, surgrey going on at the moment. Soul's hands were stained with blood from helping Kid push down on the wound and he ran those hand through his hair, a few flecks of the dry blood sticking to his dry locks. Kid sat next to him, bouncing his knee impatiently. Black Star had gone to get some coffee for all of them since they had been there for a few hours.

"Soul?" a soft voice came from his left and Soul looked to see Maka walking down the hall, Patti and Liz behind her. Liz's blue eyes were rimmed with tears and her arms wrapped around her little sister, hair pulled into a bun. Patti's own baby blue eyes were blood shot, rimmed with red skin from the tears that fell from them. Her own blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her hands pulled to her mouth. Liz brought her little sister over to Kid and sat down next to him, the three talking in hushed voices.

"Maka? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Liz called me and asked to drive her and Patti to the hospital. Oh my God is that blood on your hands? What happened?" she asked, rushing over and grabbing his hand, turning them over.

"I-It's Kilik. We are out and . . . a surprised shooting. We didn't even hear them pull up." he sighed and took his hand from hers, placing his face into them, sighing loudly. "It's my fault."

"Oh Soul, don't think that." Maka said, rubbing a small circle on his back to comfort him.

"You don't understand." he said with a rough voice, looking up to her from his hands. "If I hadn't had made that jump . . ."

"What?" she said, her own voice dry. "What do you mean jump? Who was shooting?"

"We don't know." a third voice joined and they looked to see Black Star standing there. He held out a coffee to Soul who gladly took it and took a hug sip of it. Black, just how he liked it. "But we think it was one of Asura's guys. We think it's cause of Justin and Patti."

"Oh no, so it's my fault!" Patti wailed, shoving her face into her sister's shoulder.

"Oh no honey, don't think that." Liz hushed her sister, kissing her head as she shot Black Star a death glare. "Justin's just an ass and was jealous. Don't worry, the boys'll get back some how I bet. Kilik's going to be just fine."

Soul sighed and sipped at his coffee, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel it coming, could feel the presence of the thing. When he opened his eyes, he saw it standing there in it's silly little suit and it's big eyes, bulging smile. He flinched back, leaning in his chair. The thing laughed, the noise echoing in his ears and he flinched, closing his eyes tight. He felt a soft hand land on his and the laughing stop, drowned out in silence. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Maka's fingers touching the back of his hand.

"Soul? Are you okay?" she asked, her green eyes worried.

Soul looked to where the Orge stood, but nothing was there. No dark shadow to show it had been there, no black ink staining the ground, staining his mind. Not laugh, no ring. Nothing but the sound of Patti's sobbing, Liz's comforting whispers, and his two friends drinking their coffee's. Soul looked to see the coffee in his hand, the almost black liquid rippling as his hand shook. He placed the cup down on the table to his right and moved his hand, resting it on Maka's and giving it a light squeeze before standing up.

"I-I'm fine. I just need some air."

Maka gave him a hard look, but nodded as Soul turned and walked down the hall and to the front of the hospital, walking out of the sliding doors. He stood outside, taking a deep breath and letting it out, closing his eyes. The Orge disappeared at her touch, the voice and laugh gone, disintegrating. Soul walked out into the grassy area in front of the hospital that looked out to the parking lot and sat down, laying back in the grass. It made him want to itch at his skin, tickling at his bare back. His shirt was still at the courts, but covered in his friend blood. His arms were spread out and his chest rising and falling with each breath.

"You look like you need a smoke." Soul opened an eye to see a man standing over him in a lab coat, only it looked sown together. The man, older then Soul, pulled a pack out from his lab coat and flicked the lid open, holding it out. Soul reached up and grabbed on, the man grabbing a lighter and flicking it open, lighting his cigarette for Soul who took a deep puff. Lab Coat grabbed himself on too, lighting it up.

"Thanks." Soul sighed, letting out a puff of smoke. He reached out and Lab Coat grabbed his hand, pulling him up and shaking it. "Soul Eater."

"Yeah, I know." Lab Coat said, the cig in the corner of his mouth. "Doctor Frank Stein. But you can just call me Stein." he said, letting Soul's hand go.

"You're a doctor, but you smoke?" Soul raised a brow, smirking as he brought his cigarette up to his lips. "That something you don't see everyday." Soul took a deep breath, holding the smoke in longer this time before blowing it out.

"Yeah, just like seeing Soul Eater. I'm guessing it's your friend who came in with the bullet to the chest."

Soul sighed, flicking ash. "You guessed right."

"Well he's a lucky man." Stein said, smoke coming from his lips. "I just came out from the surgery. He's going to be just fine."

"Thank fuck." Soul sighed, smoke leaving his nose. "I was scared shitless for a moment."

"Yeah, you and everyone else kid." Stein chuckled, tapping the ash from is cigarette. "Why don't you finish that bad boy on up and come in with the rest of your friends."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Stein." Soul watched as the doctor dropped his cig in the grass and quickly stomped it out, nodding to the rapper, and then turned, leaving and walking up to the hospital with his hands in his coat pockets. Soul brought the death stick up to his lips, taking another long puff and let it out before walking up and dropping it on the road, pushing his toe into it and pressing it out. He walked in, running his hand through his hair and walked down the hall. Maka was sitting there, leaning back in the chair, her green eyes closed. At that moment, Soul just realized how tired she looked, dark bags under her eyes.

"Maka?" he asked and her eyes opened, looking to him, wide.

"Oh Soul. Everyone else went to go see Kilik. The doctor said he was going to be just fine." she said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I ran into him outside. You going home?" he asked, sitting down.

"No, I'm waiting for Liz and Patti to come back out. I need to take them home." she said, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Here, give me your keys. I'll drive you home and then just walk to my place and get my car and come back for them. They wont be leaving anytime soon."

"You're not going to see Kilik?" she asked, raising a brow. Soul shook his head.

"Nah, he's got enough people in there right now. Come on, you look like you're about to pass out."

Maka dug into her back pocket and pulled her car keys out, handing them to him and Soul gripped them, standing up. Maka followed suit and the two walked out of the hospital, Maka pointing her car out, a old Toyota with flaking paint. Soul smirked at it and got in the drivers side, Maka in the passengers. He started it up, pulling his belt on. Maka pulled hers on as well and laid her head on the side of the car, closing her eyes lightly. Soul backed out, turning and going onto the road.

"So, were do you live?"

"In the shop. Just drive there." she mumbled, shifting in her seat.

"Why so tired Tiny-Tits?" he smirked and Maka scowled.

"Work. And they're not _that_ tiny." she answered, grumbling the last part. Soul chuckled and put the blinker on, turning left.

"Work's got you on overtime?"

"Yeah, some new shipments came in today, and with me just at the shop, I had to price them, mark them, put them in the system, and stock them myself. It was a lot of work. I was actually napping when Liz called me, but she sounded frantic, and when I saw them . . ." She trailed off, looking out the window.

"Don't worry, I'll get them home. How do you know the Thompsons?"

"We all went to the same middle and high school. I was a few grades under them but we got along. We're pretty good friends, us three. Along with our other friend Tsubaki."

Soul nodded. "That's how Star and Kid and I were, only I was one grade below them." Soul made a right turn, pulling the wheel. "What school do you go to?"

"DCHS." she said. "Senior year, can't wait to get out of the shit hole."

Soul chuckled. "Yeah, I know how that feels. Where do I park?" he asked, coming close to the store.

"Just, ah, go behind the building. There's a spot there." Maka said, pointing to the back entrance. Soul nodded and pulled in, turning behind the building and parking, stopping and pulling the key out as he got out of the car. He tossed Maka the keys and she walked up to the door behind the building and grabbed a key, opening the door. She turned around, leaning on the door and gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks for, ah, driving me back Soul. And if you need anything, the numbers on the site."

Soul smiled back and nodded to her, turning around and walking down to the street. Maka watched him before closing and locking the door as she sighed and walked into her building. Soul stopped at the street, looking both ways before jogging across the road and walking down the street rapidly, coming to his apartment complex quickly. He walked in and bounded up the steps and to his floor, unlocking the door and slamming it closed behind him. He fell onto the couch with a groan before turning over and looking at his hands.

"Well this is fucking disgusting." he growled.

"Yeah, you are."

Soul whipped around to see the . . . the _thing_ standing there. His mouth was pulled into a wide grin, it's eyes wide and crazy. The creatures hands were tucked neatly behind it's back and it's suit pressed and creased to perfection.

"What the hell do you want Orge?" Soul growled, getting up and facing the creature. I raised a brow, letting out a humored chuckle.

"Oh, so you can talk? I was wondering why you were ignoring me all those times Soul." it took a step to him and Soul growled, taking one back. "Scared of something in you're head? Come on, I can't do anything."

"You and I both know that is false." Soul turned and walked into the kitchen, throwing open the cabinets and searching them frantically.

"Oh, so you go to _that _again. I hope you know that eventually that's not going to save you from me. It's just going to hurt you." the Orge sighed, shaking his head. "You can't get rid of me Soul. I _am_ you."

Soul's hand wrapped around the cough medicine and he pulled it ou, unscrewing the lid and gulped the rest of the bottle down before letting out a sigh. He looked to the Orge, feeling woozy and gripped the counter. The creatures images glitched, fizing out before coming back in. Soul glared to the thing as it fizzed out and disappeared.

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Soul? Soul wake up!" a pound at the door matched Soul's head as he woke up. His cheek was pressed against the cool surface of the tile, drool pooling it slightly. He sat up, wiping his mouth and noticed he still had the blood on him. He groaned as the knocking became more rapid and cradled his head, standing and gripping the counter.

"SOUL!" the voice was shrill, aggravated slightly.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm coming." he yelled back to whoever was there and shuffled over, the room spinning as he leaned on the wall and reached out, grabbing the nob and tugging the door open.

Maka turned around sharply, her pigtails whipping around and her green eyes narrowed, angry. The suddenly softened as she examined his face and noticed his dirty body. She stepped in, closing the door behind her and grabbed his arm, sighing.

"Come on, let's get you sitting down." she said softly, walking over to the couch and helping him down. Soul leaned back in the couch, closing his eyes and moaning in pain, pinching the bridge of his nose as his head throbbed. Maka walked to the kitchen and he could hear her shuffling around before the coffee pot started up.

"Why are you here Tiny-Tits?" he asked, not really in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Liz called and said you never showed up last night. I came to see what was going on." she answered, not even reacting to the crude nickname he'd given her.

"Oh fuck." he groaned. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Something happened an-"

"And there's an empty cough syrup bottle on the counter." Maka sighed, tossing the bottle out. "You don't need to explain right now, but it's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Liz and Patti." Maka grabbed the coffee as i beeped and poured two cups out, walking over and sitting next to him, Soul opening one crimson eyes and murmuring a thanks, grabbing the cup from her and taking a large sip of the black coffee. "Well, I guess me too considering i had to drive down there at like three in the morning."

"Sorry." he mumbled, the cup to his lips. Maka shrugged and took a sip of her own.

"It's fine." she said, shaking her head. "I had to get up early anyways and set the shop up." she leaned over and out the cup down. "So . . . what _exactly_ happened last night?"

"Thought you said I didn't have to explain right now." he chuckled, giving her a look. Maka's cheeks turned pink and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You should take a shower or something, you smell terrible."

Soul looked down at himself and nodded, agreeing and stood, placing his cup on the table and told her he'd be back. Soul slugged his way to the bathroom and walked in, closing the door behind him and started up a warm shower. After undressing, he jumped in and sighed as the hot water touched his skin. Red ran down the drains as Kilik's dry blood came off of his arms. Soul ran his hands through his hair, dirt and blood coming out also. He lathered his hair, rinsing and covered his body in soap before cleanning himself off once more. After standing in the warmth of the shower for a few more minutes, he turned the water off and walked out, grabbing the towel that hung on the glass door of the shower and ruffled his hair dry. He wrapped and tucked it around his hips and stood in front of the mirror. With his arm, he cleared the fog off.

The thing stood behind him with a giant smile and Soul yelled, his fist raising and punched the mirror, shattering it. Blood blossomed from his knuckles and the glass fell into the sink and on the floor. Soul's red eyes were wide and suddenly he felt salt tears running down his face. His ears rang as he looked at his hand, blood falling from it. He heard Maka's muffled voice yell out his nose as he ran down the hall and looked to see the door thrown open. Her green eyes were wide as she yelled him, touching his shoulders and giving him a shake.

"Soul! Soul can you hear me! Soul!" she yelled, her voice becoming clear slowly. Soul blinked and glanced to his hand before clearing his throat. Maka's hands dropped and she calmly grabbed his uninjured hand, gave him a tug and placed walked out to kitchen. She stood next to him, taking his bloody hand in her own soft hands and placed it in the sink, running cool water over the wound. Soul watched her with his red eyes, her own focused on his hands as she ran the water over it, rinsing the blood from it. Soul wondered if she even cared that the only thing that kept him from being naked and this situation turning fomr a friend helping another friend to some kinky game was the towel that was tucked neatly around his hips.

"Where are your band aids?" she asked, her voice soft like she was dealing with a hurt little kid.

"The cabinet next to the sink." he answered just as softly as she nodded and turned, walking to the bathroom and walking back with a box in hand. She ran the water over his hand once more before grabbing a hand towel that lay on the counter carelessly and dabbed his knuckles. With a few band aids, she managed to patch up the cuts and stop the bleeding. She turned to him, and he was guessing she just realized the situation cause her cheek turned bright red.

"Ah, here." she shoved the box of band aids to him and hurried to the couch, he cheeks still aflame. Soul smirked and turned, walking to the bathroom and reminding himself to clean the glass up later as she put the band aids back and closed the door. He walked to his room and pulled on a pair of boxers after throwing his towel on the post of his bed and pulled some low rise jeans on, the hem of his boxers showing. Soul grabbed a plan orange shirt on and walked out to where Maka was sitting on the couch, her hands on her lap.

"You're good at handling things." Soul said, slumping on the couch next to her. Maka shrugged.

"I learned from my Papa." she leaned back, pulling her legs up to her.

"A doctor?" Soul raised a brow and Maka shook her head with a laugh.

"No, not even close. He's a teacher at my high school. He's kinda a drunk." she rubbed the back of her neck. "When ever he got drunk he would, ah, get into bar fights. I'd have to pick and patch him up, so I know how to deal with situations like that."

"Tough." Soul said as Maka twirled one of her pigtails with her finger, her lips pursed as she thought. "I'm guessing a few bruises and bloody knuckles isn't all he brought home?"

"You're a good guesser." she laughed lightly, her eyes glazing over as she thought. "A new one every night it seemed like. That's why my mom left. Which is why I admirer her, cause she's such a strong person for being the one to break if off and start her own life." she looked up to Soul with a smile. "She inspired me to leave my Papa when I turned eighteen. Well partly, and when I was done with his shit like I told you before."

Soul nodded. "Yeah, I can relate kinda. Only my brother was the one I had to get away from. Always pushed me around and such. I mean, sure my parents pushed me to be as good as him at music, but they never really . . . understood why I took up what I did. They always thought I'd be some famous piano player or something." he chuckled. "Now I'm rapping about sex and drugs and money. Which really isn't my kinda thing but it seems like that's the only thing that will sell now a days."

"Well what is your kinda thing?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Soul shrugged, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Shit that's real and can be related to I guess." Soul sighed, closing his eyes. "But, I guess the drugs part would come in sometime. And the money, but not the sex."

"Says the guy who can get any girl in the USA." Maka snorted.

"As if." Soul laughed, looking to her.

"Yeah, you should see how many fan girls you have." she laughed and then put her hands in the air, pitching her voice higher. "Soul Eater is so hot! Those teeth, his hair! And those eyes are to die for! Soul Eater, Soul Eater, Soul Eater!" she finished in a fit of giggles and Soul laughed, shaking his head.

"Alright, whatever you say Tiny-Tits." he chuckled, shaking his head. He looked over to her, his red eyes drifting over her body and Maka looked to him, tilting her head.

"How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

"Twenty-three."

"Shit, I thought you were like twenty or something." Maka said, standing up suddenly. "I _probably_ shouldn't be in your house then, the press or something will think you're seeing some eighteen year old, flat chested high school girl."

"Well . . ." Soul said, shifting in his set. "What if I do?" his eyes trailed up to hers and he smirked when he saw her cheeks flare up red. She cleared her throat, turning her back to him as she grabbed her cup and walked over to the kitchen, putting it in the sink.

"I-I think I'm going to go." she murmured. Soul nodded and stood, walking to the door and opened it for her. As she walked by, he grabbed her wrist lightly.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight. Wear something nice." he said softly, his breath warm on her neck. She flushed again which made Soul feel good, happy that just a few of his words could have such an effect on her. Maka only nodded and said bye before Soul closed the door behind her.

As much as he tried, Soul couldn't push down the nervous air bubbles that began to form in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** In the world of rap, only three things really mattered. Drug, sex, and money. Soul Eater had just made his way to the top of the charts and started to get tangled into the world. With his friends Black Star and Death The Kid, two rappers who were also famous, he learns the ropes of their world. But, after running into a certain regularly beautiful girl, Soul is thrown into a tornado of confusion and struggle.

* * *

**Otherside**

_**By.** Hidding-In-Shadows_

Chapter Three: Pull These Strings

* * *

Soul sighed as he looked at himself in the new mirror. The glass had been swept up and he ordered and had one put in the morning of the 'date' he had with Maka. It really was just a party that Kid was having, a classy party. For what, Soul had not idea. Soul lifted his chin as he buttoned up the white dress shirt, and then folded the collar down. He grabbed the black tie that hung on the sink and pulled it around his neck, tying it with his long fingers easily. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of the room and grabbed his suit coat, pulling it on and glancing at the clock. He buttoned the black suit and then grabbed his keys and phone, pushing them into his pocket and then turned the lights off, walking out and locking the door behind him. He trotted down the stairs and got in his car that sat in the garage and turned it on, the engine purring. Although Maka's store was right down the street, he thought it would be better to pick her up instead of walking over there just to walk back to the car.

Soul turned around, backing out and then pulled into the street, driving down the street and pulled in behind the shop. Soul got out, leaving the car to idle and walked to the back of the shop, knocking with his knuckles on the door and stepped back, looking down at the ground, slipping his hands into his pockets. The door opened and he looked up, biting his lip as his eyes landed on her.

Maka stood there, a dark purple-maroon dress on. The hem of it ended at her mid-thigh and her hands were pulled behind her. It fit her nicely, not loose but not skin tight. Her hair was down, and he green eyes bright. She smiled, blushed a little and pushed her bangs aside and Soul let out a whistle.

"Damn Tiny-Tits, you clean up good." he smirked and Maka rolled her eyes, walking out of the house and locking the door, putting her key into the small bag she had around her wrist.

"You're not too bad either demon boy." she chuckled lightly, turning back around. "So, where are we off to?"

"A party." Soul put his arm out and she rolled her eyes, an amused smile plastered to her face and she hooked her arm to his, the two walking to the car. "Death The Kid is holding it."

"Why?" Maka asked as Soul opened her door with a shrug.

"Dunno. He does things like this a lot." Soul closed the door and walked to his side, pulling his belt on and pulled out and onto the street. "Black Star's going to be there with some new girl he's been talking about. Liz and Patti are going to be there too. Along with a whole bunch of other people. So you won't feel lonely."

"I would have thought Patti would be at Kilik's side still." Maka murmured, looking out the window.

"Kilik told her to go. He wants her to have fun." Soul put the blinker on, turning. "The docs said that he would be out in a little. They want to hold him for a little more, just in case."

"In case someone comes along and tried to kill him off again?" Maka asked, looking to Soul who's jaw tightened and he nodded. "Sorry I just . . ."

"It's fine. We're here." Soul pulled up into a garage of a fancy apartment complex and got out. Soul waited as Maka left her purse in the car and closed the door behind her. He smiled to her and walked to the door of the complex and opened it for her. Her cheeks flushed pink and she thanked him before walking and looked around. Soul walked to the elevator, pressing the button to call it down. The doors slid open and the two walked in. Soul pressed the button for the eighth floor and the pair stood, silent as elevator music surrounded them.

When the door slide open, the two could already hear the pounding music that came from the apartment down the hall. Maka glared to Soul.

"I thought you said it was classy."

Soul smirked. "It is. You're about to see a Death The Kid party Tiny-Tits." he grabbed her hand, tugging her along and walked to the hall. He knocked on the door and it swung open, showing Black Star with a bottle of vodka in hand. He wore a suit one size too big and a huge, crooked smile.

"Soul! You came!" he threw his arms in the air, the vodka flying out and Soul laughed. Black Star's eyes traveled to Maka and he pointed to the blonde. "Whatcha doing with bookworm?" he then swatted his free hand, letting out a loud noise. "Fuck it, come in, everyone's waiting." he moved aside and Maka and Soul walked in.

"God, lay of the alcohol a little Star." Soul chuckled as the scent wafted the two. Black Star closed the door and rolled his eyes. "Plus, how do you know Maka?"

"Ah, her and the girl that I'm with know each other from way back."

"Tsubaki?" Maka raised a brow. "You're here with Tsubaki?"

"The one and only." Black Star yelled, raising the bottle in the air, vodka flying. Maka took a step back as it flew at her, Soul wrapping his arm around her mid-section as he turned them both around and gave her butt a soft tap, smirking to her.

"Come on, let's get something to drink."

Maka's face was rosy, but she followed the white haired man as he weaved his way through the people, all in suits and nice dresses but laughing loudly, spilling their drinks here and there. Some would close Maka's view on the white haired man, but she would suddenly feel his grip on her wrist and a small tug, pulling her through the crowd. They soon walked to a counter that separated the living room, which was being used as a dance floor that night, and the kitchen. Inside the kitchen stood Kid with Liz, the two close to each other and Kid nibbling on her her as she giggled at something his whispered to her. Maka glanced to Soul who was rolling his eyes. Soul cleared his throat loudly and the two looked over.

"Soul. Maka." Kid said, stepping back from Liz and smoothing the front of his suit jacket down. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have just two beers." Soul said. Kid nodded and went the fridge, opening it and pulled to bottles out.

"Taking it easy tonight?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. I'm not in a, ah, big party mood." Soul grabbed the beers, handing one to Maka who cracked the top off of it with her teeth easily and took a large sip, sighing. Soul smirked, cracking his own bottle open and took a big swig, putting the bottle on the counter.

"Eater not in a party mood?" Liz raised a brow, a smirk on her lips. "Now that's a first."

"There is a first for everything." Soul gave her a wink, taking another sip off his beer. A particularly fast song came on and Soul hummed, putting his beer down as he swallowed and nudged Maka's arm. She glared to him as some of her beer spilled out as she put the bottle down. "Wanna dance Tiny-Tits?" he asked.

"No, I don't dance." Maka laughed.

"Don't dance, or don't know how?" Liz smirked and Maka glared to her, her face pink.

"What, you don't know how to dance?" Soul laughed, his grin wide. "Well we're going to have to change that, aren't we?" Soul took another sip of his beer and told Kid to watch their drinks as he grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, ignoring her protests. He moved through the crowd until they were in the middle of the crowd, Maka trapped from escaping from all the bodies that danced and jumped around them. She sent Soul a nasty glare as she tugged at the hem of her dress.

"I don't know how I feel about this Soul." she pouted. Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed her, pulling her closer to him as his hand moved down her back, resting right above her bottom. "Eh!? Soul!" she hissed and Soul laughed lowly in her ear, making her face turn pink again.

"What you want to do." he said, his hand moving to her hip, the other hand to the other side. "Is to move you're hips, kinda like in an eight. Loosen up. Here, like this." his fingers danced over her hip, his fingers sinking into her hipbones as he guided her hips, pushing and pulling them around. "You're too tense." he whispered in her ear, his breath warm on his neck. "Calm down Maka."

Maka nodded, her face on fire. Soul could feel it's warms from her cheek that brushed his neck and he smirked, feeling happy that he could have such an effect on her. Soul let her go and stepped back slightly and nodded for her to dance. Maka looked away and moved her hips, Soul pursing his lips. He shook his head and sighed, grabbing her and turning her around. Maka's breath hitched as her back was pushed into his chest and his hands slid of her hips and his hand resting on her stomach, holding her close to him.

"Here, I'll lead then." he said to her ear, moving her hips as he danced behind her. Maka looked to him, his cheek resting on her shoulder as his red eye examined her face. He looked down to her arms which hung be her sides awkwardly and sighed. "Around the neck." he said.

"Huh?"

"I said," he grabbed one of her arms, putting it up and around his neck, her fingers lacing into his white locks lightly, "around the neck." Maka swallowed and Soul watched the knot travel down her throat and she reached up, her other arm around his neck. Soul nodded and then turned her around so she was facing him and put his forehead to hers, their eyes locking for a moment. "You know." he mumbled. "You've got pretty eyes."

"Yeah right." Maka rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that to get into my pants or something."

"No, I mean it." Soul laughed lightly. "Can't you just take a complement Tiny-Tits?" She let out a _humph_, but looked back to him and mumbled a soft thanks and he nodded. "That's better."

While they talked, Maka hadn't noticed how Soul let her go and moved away from her. She only noticed as her hands fell from his neck and his own hands were in the pockets of his suit. Soul smirked and nodded. "I knew you'd be a fast learner." Maka glanced down to see that her hips were still moving to the music carelessly and she stopped, blush racing over her face. Soul laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the counter as the song moved on to a techno. They sat at the stools that sat under the counter and grabbed their beers, going back to drinking them after Soul gave Kid and Liz a nod, the couple going to the dance floor. Maka grabbed her beer, taking a few good sips as Soul just shook his head, drinking the rest of his.

Soul stood, grabbing the empty bottle and pointed to Maka's, which she downed the rest and handed it to him, and turned, throwing the stuff in the garbage. Right when he turned around, he felt his blood boil as he noticed someone leaning up on Maka, twirling her hair on his beefy finger. Rag, or better known as Ragnarok, a guy who worked in the producing studio Kid, Kilik, Star, and Soul himself goes to, and one of Asura's main guys. The guy was taller and buffer then Soul himself which a lot of girls likes, but because of the oily black hair and coal eyes he'd inherited, he had yet to find himself a girl. Not only that, but a large white 'X' scar that covered his face after a nasty fight with Black Star. Soul watched as Maka squirmed away from him a little, mumbling something as Rag whispered in her ear. It looked like whatever she said didn't please the man because he reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her off the stole and into him, his lips on her ear and his other hand on her ass, squeezing it thoroughly.

"Hey, Rag." Soul growled, walking over. "Maybe you should find someone else to fuck with. She's with me." Soul reached out and Maka grabbed his hand, Soul pulling her to him and Rag growled.

"Lucky gun." Rag laughed, his eyes flashing with anger. "Bet she's as tight as a-"

"Fuck off." Maka growled, glaring to him. Both Soul and Rag looked to Maka, surprised, but Soul smirked, humored by her spunk while Rag growled, his hands curling into fists.

"The fuck did you just say to me bitch? I'll fuck you up, you don't know who the fu-"

"Do you only have a one word vocabulary?" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fuck this, fuck that. When you over use it, it doesn't become a threat, only exhausted. If I were you, I'd pick up a book or two and learn a few more things before you try to take someone home with you. Especially someone who actually has a brain." she looked over him. "Dick."

Maka then tugged on Soul's hand, pulling him to the dance floor once more and Soul couldn't wipe the grin that was plastered to his face. Oh yes, he liked this one a lot. Maka walked through people until they reached the other side of the apartment, and she let him go, pressing her back to the wall and let out a shaking sigh, pushing her bangs back. "I think . . . I think I'm shaking."

Soul let out a laughed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "_Damn_ Tiny-Tits! No girl has ever told Ragnarok off like that before! You . . . you're something else aren't you?"

"Yeah, well I'd rather not have some smelly, fatass trying to rub up on me." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Soul chuckled and reached out, grabbed her hand and placing it in his, watching it as it trembled.

"You really are shaking." he mumbled.

"Well no shit, I just told off a two hundred plus pound guy who looked like he was gonna cap my ass in point two seconds." she growled, taking her hand back and running both of them through her hair. "God what was I thinking! He probably has some gang or something and is gonna hunt me down. Why did I even come here with you! You're a rapper and rappers usually don't ha-"

"Oh shut up." Soul growled, stepping to her and grabbing her hips roughly, his fingers digging into her bones as he pulled her to him, his lips crashing onto hers roughly, moving quickly as she parted hers in a gasp, his tongue darting into her mouth. She let out a slightly surprised noise as his hands lowered, resting on her ass and gave her a little squeeze. Maka soon wrapped her arms around his neck though and she kissed him back, their tongues lacing together. Soul growled, pushing her against the wall roughly, his hands moving to her legs as he picked her up, wrapping her around his hips and tugging on her bottom lip. She gasped out, her fingers lacing into his hair, pulling on him lightly, earning another growl from the white haired man. He opened his eyes, looking into her green ones and brought one of his hands up, cupping the back of her neck and pushing her lips back to his, wanting more of her taste.

"Soul." she mumbled before he kissed her again, her own hands pushing his lips closer to hers. Soul licked her lip as his hand trailed up her skirt a little, brushing the soft skin of her upper thigh, his thumb making circles. Maka let out a muffled gasp and Soul attacked her mouth with his tongue, licking her teeth and her own tongue. She moaned, pushing herself into him more and Soul pulled back, Maka letting out a growl of frustration and he panted, looking into her lusty eyes.

"My place?"

"Your place. Let's go now." She nodded, unwrapping her legs from his hips and landing on the ground, tugging the dress down. Soul grabbed her hand, walking through the crowd quickly, walking to the front door and leaving the party silently. Soul squeezed Maka's hand as they stood in the elevator, his heart pounding so fast, he was sure that Maka could hear it. They walked out to the garage and to his car and Soul took off right away, straight for his apartment. After a few unfortunate red lights and slow drivers, they arrived to the complex. After trying the elevator and then remembering it was broken, the two made their way up to their floor. Soul dropped the keys one or three times as he tried to open the door. Once it opened, Soul tossed his keys on his counter, grabbed Maka and practically threw her into the complex, closing the door behind him roughly as he tore his jacket off and walked to her, the two locking in a searing kiss again.

Soul pulled Maka with him as he walked over to the couch and sat down, the younger girl straddling over him, her dress ridding up her thighs. Soul wondered if she could feel how fast his heart was beating, her small hands touching his chest lightly. Soul broke the kiss, his lips locking onto her neck as he nibbled at her skin, sucking on it. Maka's head was thrown back as she panted lightly, her hands traveling down his chest and pulling at his shirt, untucking it. As Soul left love bites over her skin, her tiny fingers worked their way over the buttons, undoing them. Soul pulled back again and smirked, reaching up and placing his hand on her neck, rubbing his thumb over the swollen areas. She looked down, her face red as she saw one of the marks.

"Soul! I've got school tomorrow." she growl, glaring to him.

"I don't wanna hear about school." he smiled, leaning forward and nipping her lip. He kissed her jaw and stopped at her ear giving it a tug with his teeth, feeling her shiver on top of him. "I wanna hear you moan my name."

"Soul . . ." Maka mumbled, her face bright red as Soul pulled back, a devilish grin on his face. Maka bit her lip and Soul looked down to her hands that rest on his chest. He grabbed each on in his, feeling them tremble. He looked up her body to see it shaking. He looked up to her eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You're shaking . . . is it because of Ragnarok still?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. If that bastard hurt Maka in anyway . . .

"No, no, it's not that. I'm way over that." she said, looking down. "I'm just nervous."

"Have you never . . ."

"Oh no, I have." she said quickly, looking up with a pink face. "I just . . . I dunno."

"Then take it easy." he mumbled, kissing her lightly. "Do whatever you want." he said against her lips before licking them, asking for entrance. She nodded and kissed him back, her tongue dancing with his. Maka pulled back after a moment and closed her eyes, resting her head against his. Soul looked at her, waiting to see what she would do. Maka softly moved her hip, gyrating against him. Soul inhaled sharply as she did it again, a little harder that time. She bit her lip, letting out a moan as she grind her hips against his. Soul's hand ran down her sides and onto her hips, holding her as she rubbed against him, Soul panting, closing his eyes with her. There was no denying that bulge that was beginning to form in his pants and the warmth that seemed to come from between her legs too. Soul's hands traveled lower as he hiked her skirt up past her legs so it bunched at her midsection and opened his eyes, smirking.

"White?" he asked, snapping the band of the panties on her hip.

"Don't make fun." she growled, leaning down and licking his ear. "I didn't think I'd be showing anyone anything." she kissed his neck, trailing down his neck. Soul slipped his thumbs in the band of the underwear as he leaned back, sighing as her lips moved over his skin. He dug his fingers into her skin as her hands moved over his navel and over the growing erection in his pants.

Maka snapped back as a loud bang echoed through the house. She looked to the door with wide eyes as the banging shuttered through the door. Soul looked over and his jaw tightened as he swallowed hard. "Soul . . . are you expecting someone?" she asked softly.

"No." he then turned serious in a flash, faster then Maka's ever seen someone turn. He pulled her dress down and picked her up in his arms like she was a feather. Maka didn't speak as he cared her to his room, dropping her on his bed. Maka wanted this to happen, but not quite like this with him moving to his drawer to grab something that she knew wasn't rubber. Soul turned around, a gun in hand and he cocked it. Maka watched as he looked up to her with his red eyes, a new form of seriousness, anger, and concentration in them.

"When I walk out of the room, lock the door, okay? And don't come out, no matter what you hear going on. Got it?" he said. Maka nodded placed the gun in the back of his pants as he walked over to her. He leaned down, giving her a soft, lingering kiss before pulling back, his hand on her face and his thumb tracing over her lower lip. He then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He paused in the hall for a moment until he heard the familiar _click_ as the lock set in place. Soul sighed and looked up, walking down the hall and into the living room. Whomever was at his door was _very_ interested in seeing him.

Soul walked over to the door, one hand on the knob and the other hovering over the gun. He opened the door a crack, the chain lock stopping it as he looked out. No one stood in front of the door. Soul, confused, closed the door and unlocked the chain, opening the door and stepping out looking around. As he turned to go back into the apartment, something hit him square in the back and he flew forward, landing on the ground and the gun flying across the room, landing on the ground a few feet away. Soul cursed as he turned around and saw a tall, paper skinned man standing there. A small wisp of black hair was curled on his head and his eyes large, unnatural. A knife was clutched in his hand and he stepped into the apartment, kicking the door behind him. Soul glanced to the gun and then to the man before bolting and lunging to the guy, grabbing his legs and throwing him down.

Soul straddled the man, grabbed the hand that had the knife, trying to take it. A strong punch his him in the jaw and Soul was sent to the side, hitting the wall with a curse. He looked up just in time to roll to the side, a knife coming down right where his chest would have been seconds ago. Soul got up and sprinted to the gun, grabbing it and pointing it to the man, clicking the safety off.

"Who the fuck are you and who sent you?" he growled, glaring the the man. The man laughed, licking his lips with a long tongue, ignoring the question. Soul took a step forward, pushing the gun closer to the man's head. "I said, who are you? Who sent you?" A sudden movement and Soul was suddenly on the ground, the gun pushed away and the knife at his throat. The man was on top of him, cracking like a mad man. His eyes wild and bloodshot and his bony knuckles white as he gripped at the knife.

"Soul Eater. I've got you now." he laughed, pushing the knife against Soul's neck, blood blossoming from a small wound. "I've got you now!" the man rasied the knife and went to bring it down when a loud _BANG_ filled the apartment. Weight was lifted off as a scream filled the room and the man dropped the knife, rolling over and cradling his arm. Soul looked up to see Maka standing there, the gun in her hands and her eyes narrowed. She looked at the man and then Soul and swallowed, lowering the gun.

"What the fuck did I say Maka." Soul growled, standing up.

"Well I wasn't just gonna let you get killed!" she yelled, lowering the gun.

"I had it under control." Soul grabbed the knife and placed it on the counter, glaring to her.

"Oh yeah, because you getting you;re throat all nicked up is under control." she glared back and Soul walked over, grabbing the gun from her and turned around, grumbling swears as he walked to the man. He cocked the gun and aimed the gun at the man's head.

"What's your name?" he asked. The man just giggle and then Soul pressed his toe into the bullet wound in the mans arm, making him scream out. "You're name you bastard!"

"Jack! Jack Ripper!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Who sent you!" Soul growled, pushing down harder, Jack only yelling out. The man quiver as blood seeped out of the wound and Soul growled, grabbing him by the collar and brought him up against the wall, shooting the gun next to his ear, blood dripping from the newly blown ear as the man yelled out. "Who fucking sent you!" he yelled.

"Asura! Asura sent me!"

Soul narrowed his eyes and placed the gun away. He stepped back and then swung, hitting the man square in the temple. He could hear the sirens from down the street echoed and he looked to Maka. She didn't even look shaken up, in fact she was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed in an aggravated look.

"Death City police, we were called to come here." the two looked to see three police men standing there.

"Ah yeah, this guy broke in and attacked me. My friend shot him in the arm so he's all yours boys."

"This isn't the first time we've been called for something you've done Evans." the tallest one sighed, waving his hand for the other to to grab the man. "You need to start cleaning your act up or the press wil-"

"Ah whatever with the press. I could careless about that. I'm just glad that no one important got hurt this time." the cop nodded at Soul's words and told him that they'd probably have to question both him and Maka sometime. But they left with no troubles and Soul closed the door with a sigh, raking a hand through his hair. He looked up to Maka and smiled lightly.

"You can take my bed if you want." he said, walking to the kitchen. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, it's fine. You're the one who got jumped, I'll take the couch." Maka said, jumping onto the couch and taking her shoes off, throwing the heels to the ground.

"No, seriously, you're the guest, sleep in the bed."

"Too late." Maka mumbled, laying down on the couch, closing her eyes. "I'm already comfortable."

Soul rolled his eyes, grabbing the dish towel that lay on the counter, getting it wet and dabbing at the cut on his neck. He grumbled as it stung, but made sure that it was clean before tossing it down and walking over to Maka, his hands on his hips. Maka looked up to him with one eyes and a small smirk.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Bed. Now." he leaned down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Soul! Put me down you big-uff!" she was tossed onto Soul's bed and he turned around, walking to his dresser. He rummaged through before grabbing a big shirt of his and tossed it over his shoulder to Maka.

"You can wear this to bed if you want. And the bathroom is across the hall." he closed the dresser drawer and turned, putting his hands in his poeckts. Maka sat on the bed, the shirt in her lap and her eyes downcast. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." she mumbled and stood up, walking to the bathroom. Soul nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, the couch suddenly seeming like a very welcoming place. He laid on the couch, sighing and rested his head on the arm of it, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he was on the edge of a dream and reality when something poked his shoulder. He grumbled and opened one eyes to see Maka standing over him, on hand on his shoulder, the other pushing some of her hair behind her ear. The shirt that he gave her hung on her, stopping right at her hips. It was one of his old ones, shrunk in the wash, and it seemed to fit her nicely, and Soul liked it.

"Something wrong?" he asked gruffly.

"Well, ah, I know this seems a little, well . . ." she murmured, twisting a lock with her finger, he face turning pink. "But, ah, before the guy like stormed in and tried to kill you, ah . . ."

"Oh for God sakes Maka's what are you trying to say?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm trying to say that I want to sleep with you, God." she growled, and then her face turned red. She groaned, covering it with her hands and looked at him through her fingers. "Fuck, that is not how I wanted that to come out."

Soul smirked and sat up, reaching out and grabbed her arm, pulling her over him so she was straddling his lip. He pushed her hair behind her ear before leaning forward, kissing her neck and then brushed his nose across her jaw. His breath was loud and warm on her ear as he spoke lowly.

"Well, what's stopping you then Albarn?"

Maka pushed him back, her hands firm on his bare chest as she worked her hips against his, her eyes lidded as she bit her lip. Soul grabbed her hips, pushing her against him as he leaned up, kissing her heatedly. Maka's hands ran down his chest and to his slacks, pulling at the button and the zipper. She tried to pull the pants down until she was stopped by two hands that managed to travel up her shirt and grope her chest. She felt Soul smirk against her lips and he pulled back, his lips going to her neck.

"No bra hm?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Its, ah, it's aggravating to sleep in." she panted, her hands gripping at his pants.

"I'll keep this in mind." his pointed teeth dragged over her collar bone as he tugged the shirt up and over her frame. It pooled to the side of the couch and Soul's mouth covered the area of her breasts in kisses, bites, and licks, lavishing them thoroughly. Maka made little noises, squirming in his grasp and only causing the bulge in his pants to grow. Soul growled and wrapped his arms around her, making her squeal, and stood, licking the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"Let's take this somewhere else."

After tossing her on the bed and pulling his slacks off, Soul crawled over the girl and kisses his way up her stomach to her neck and then her lips, massaging her tongue with his own. As he distracted her with that, his hands traveled to her underwear and he pressed his fingers to her womenhood, making her gasp out. Soul bit her lip, pressing his fingers harder as he rubbed small circles on the growing wet area. Maka's hands trailed up his back and gripped at his neck and in his hair as she pulled him to her, kissing him with a moan, her hips raising to met his fingers. Soul growled, kissing her jaw and down her face, latching back onto her neck, his teeth digging into her skin slightly, a little blood pricking. He licked it up, and then moved himself back.

"Soul, what are you doing?" she groaned, lifting her hips.

"Getting to the real event." he growled, pulled her panties down and then his boxers, throwing both off to the side. He positioned himself, breathing heavily on her collarbone as he pushed against her, Maka inhaling sharply.

"Wait." she said, touching his chest lightly. "Do you, mm God, do you have a condom?"

"Ugh, fuck Maka, you would. Yeah, hold on . . ." he growled, his dick throbbing for her. He got up and turned, walking to the bathroom and opened the cabinet below the sink, reaching into a box and pulled out the tin wrapper. He ripped it open, unrolling it onto his hardened length and walked back to the bedroom. Maka sat there, picking at the blanket as she looked to the ground, her cheeks pink.

"You okay?" he asked, crawling back on the bed, pushing her down softly as he kissed her lightly.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous." she laughed lightly, closing her eyes.

"You're not the only one." Soul chuckled, grabbing her hand and placing it over his speeding heart. Maka smiled lightly and her red cheeks turned to a dusty pink color. Soul kissed her softly as he placed himself in front of her vagina and then thrust into her with a long groan. Maka gasped out, her arms wrapping around his neck. She bit her lip as he moved back out and then sunk into her, a soft noise slipping past. Soul grabbed one of her legs roughly, pushing it up to her chest as he picked up his pace, panting roughly. Maka brings their lips together, kissing him furiously as he thrusts into her. She pulled back with a gasp, a single strand of spit connecting their lips. Soul looked at her flushed face with lidded eyes, her own green eyes closed with pleasure.

"Soul. Oh God, Soul!" she panted, lifting her hips to his as her walls tightened around him. Soul quickened as she closed around him and sighed as he met his own climax, resting his forehead on her collar. Maka panted below him, her face flushed as her hands untangled themselves from his hair and slid over his neck and to his chest, pushing him off of her a little. Soul kissed her cheek before pulling out off her and rolling off the bed. As he walked to the bathroom, he threw her one of his shirts that lay on the ground. She caught it, sitting up and pulled it over her. She glanced to the door as Soul walked back in the room, tugging on a pair of pajama pants that must have been hanging in his bath room. He slide next to her on the bed, pulling the sheets up and over them.

"Well, that was a wonderful end to today." he smirked, looking to her. Maka blushed and turned around, her back to the man. He growled lightly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest, his nose pressed to the back of her neck. "Gonna turn around already?" he nipped at her ear and felt her skin turn warm, chuckling deeply.

"Stop fucking around Soul. Sleep, you must be tired." she grumbled, pulling the covers up higher. He smirked and pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"Whatever you say."


End file.
